


[fanart] Good News For People Who Love Bad News

by bingeling



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, April Showers 2012, Challenge Response, Collage, Community: anotheratlantis, Digital Art, Fanart, M/M, Prompt Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-23
Updated: 2007-08-23
Packaged: 2017-11-03 16:03:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/383315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bingeling/pseuds/bingeling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Made for <span class="ljuser ljuser-name_anotheratlantis"></span><a href="http://anotheratlantis.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://anotheratlantis.livejournal.com/"><b>anotheratlantis</b></a>. </p><p>the prompt was regular au #38: <q>Rodney McKay isn't happy when his longed-for promotion to chief investigative reporters for one of New York's most prestigious publications is knocked off-course a few thousand miles. Sam Carter's not happy with his latest fiasco, and so she's forced him to accept the editorship of Hollywood Lifeline, a new lifestyle magazine, billed by the publishers as "dumbed-down but definitely sexy". Rodney would rather admit that Adam Kavanagh deserved that Pulitzer. Still a job is a job, Teyla, Ronon and the others seem to know what they're doing... not to mention that managing editor John Sheppard could just turn out to be a major consolation prize.</q></p>
            </blockquote>





	[fanart] Good News For People Who Love Bad News

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Modest Mouse.


End file.
